


Self-Improvement

by dangan_fluff



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, This is crack, Tickling, but its hilarious crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangan_fluff/pseuds/dangan_fluff
Summary: Kokichi wants to stop lying in order to impress Shuichi, his crush. Miu offers to help.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, and its more like a one-sided crush on kokichi's part, but its not the focus of the fanfic
Kudos: 56





	Self-Improvement

“This is _stupid_.”

“Hey! Don’t call my invention stupid! It’s pure genius!”

“You made a shirt that’ll tickle me whenever I lie? What do you think I am, five?”

“Listen up shota!” Miu lifted her goggles up from her face, stepping away from her workbench. “You wanted something that’ll stop you from lying so you can impress Shuichi and this is what I came up with!”

Kokichi glanced down at the shirt he was wearing, which Miu practically shoved him into. Appearance-wise, it looked exactly like his usual shirt, as it was made from one of his spare uniforms. However, lining the inside of the shirt were dozens of feathers and even miniature claws, ready to launch into action at any time. And to make it even worse, it was programmed so that only Miu could take it off of him.

“How does this thing even work?” he asked curiously.

“The shirt is activated by this remote right here, so that the person controller it can remotely tickle you every time you misbehave!” She held up a small, grey remote with a single switch on it. “It’s a homemade masochism machine, gyahaha! It’s perfect for you!” she sneered, cackling.

“Sooo... you’ll just activate this shirt whenever you feel like it?” he questioned. “No offense, but I don’t trust a pea-brained bitchlet like you to control something like this.”

“Well it’s a good thing I’m not gonna be the one controlling it!” she smirked.

“Yeah, yeah... Wait, what?”

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door to Miu’s lab.

“Miu? Kokichi? Are you guys in there?” the voice asked. The door creaked open and in came Kaito, who grinned once he saw the other two. “There you guys are!”

Kokichi whipped his head around and glared at Miu, causing her to smirk even wider. He pulled her to the side, whispering to her.

“You did _not_ rope him into this!”

“Relax! He’s around Poo-ichi all the time, so he’ll be there to stop you from lying in front of him!”

Kokichi sighed, rubbing his temples. Miu’s reasoning _did_ make sense, but having Kaito be the one in control... This was going to be interesting...

“Fine!” Kokichi whispered before turning around to walk back over to Kaito, with Miu following him.

“Thanks for helping us out with this!” Miu cheered, beyond herself with excitement.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world!” he smirked, looking at Kokichi.

Miu tossed the remote over to Kaito while Kokichi sulked. “Here, catch!”

Kaito caught the remote and held it in his hand, observing it.

“Mind if I test it out?” he positioned his thumb over the switch, preparing to turn it on.

“Go ahead!” Miu leaned back on her desk, preparing herself for the show.

Kaito switched the remote on, activating the shirt. Immediately, Kokichi was attacked with tickles from all angles as the shirt worked its magic.

“PFT- AHAHAHAHAHA!” Kokichi doubled over with laughter, clutching his sides. Feathers wiggled under his arms and on his stomach, paying special attention to the area in and around his navel. Meanwhile, tiny claws squeezed at his hips and sides, as well as drumming into his ribs. The sensation was intense and visceral, like electric shocks coursing throughout his entire body.

“Ha! This is amazing!” Kaito spoke over Kokichi’s crazed cackles. “Who knew Kokichi was so ticklish!”

“Hell yes! It works!” Miu shouted triumphantly.

“P-PLEHEAHEAZE!” Kokichi felt his body growing weaker, and he could do little but laugh as his torment continued. “NAHAHAHAHA!”

Reluctantly, Kaito pressed the switch back on the remote, turning the shirt off for now. Kokichi just stood there panting, blinking tears out of his eyes.

“Hah... That was torture...”

“You better not be a brat or I’ll tickle ya for twice as long!” Kaito said confidently, holding the remote up. Kokichi winced.

“Well, off you go!” Miu was surprisingly quick to shove the two of them out of her lab. “Let me know if you need anything!” Shutting the door in their faces, she left Kaito and Kokichi alone to go about the rest of their day.

As soon as they had been shoved out of Miu’s lab, Kokichi immediately tried to make a run for it, but Kaito grabbed him by the arm before he could go anywhere.

“Not so fast!” Kokichi pouted in response. “What do you say we go get lunch? Shuichi and Maki Roll are waiting for me.”

“Oh great, I’d love to spend my afternoon with you and your loser friends.” Kokichi complained. “Sounds exciting.”

Kaito promptly switched the remote on, sending Kokichi into hysterics once more.

“FAHAHACK! OKAYOKAYOKAHAHAY I’M SOHOHOREEE!” Kokichi cried. Heeding his apology, Kaito switched the remote off.

“Any other smart comments you wanna make?” Kaito kept his thumb on the switch as a silent threat. Kokichi shook his head, gathering his composure.

“Good. Now let’s go.”

Kaito and Kokichi made their way to the cafeteria, mostly walking in silence. That was, until they ran into Kiibo.

“Sup, Kiibo?” Kaito greeted.

“Hello. Where are you two going?” Kiibo responded.

“We’re heading to the dining hall to grab some lunch! Wanna come?” Kaito offered.

“I would, but... I don’t have the ability to eat. Professor Idabashi didn’t equip me with that function.” Kiibo said sadly.

Kokichi scoffed, giggling a bit to himself. “Poor Kiiboy! Guess that just proves that...” He cut himself off, noticing the way that Kaito was smirking at him. Kokichi gulped.

“Hm? What was that, Kokichi?” Kiibo asked.

“Yeah, Kokichi...” Kaito teased. “What were you saying?”

Backed into a corner, Kokichi had no choice but to say something next. Given that he couldn’t lie or insult Kiibo, there were little options as to what he could say.

“Uh... I said, why don’t you come with us anyway, Kiibo? We would... love to have you with us...?” Kokichi stammered glancing at Kaito for approval.

Kiibo hesitated with his response, clearly having been expecting a robophobic comment. “I wish I could, but I’m scheduled for maintenance in Miu’s lab. Next time, perhaps.” Kiibo looked towards the small remote that Kaito was still holding. “What is that device that you’re holding?”

“Oh, this? It’s, uh...”

“It’s the detonator for a bomb I hid somewhere in the school! I gave it to Kaito so he could take the blame for the explosion!” Kokichi said excitedly, before realizing that he just doomed himself.

“What?! Now that has to be a lie, Kokichi!” Kiibo pointed accusingly at him.

“W-Wait! That’s not what I meHEHEANT!! EEYAHAHAHAHA!” Kokichi started cackling once more as Kaito flicked the switch on, but fortunately he switched it back off after only a few seconds.

“Um, Kokichi...? What’s so funny?” Kiibo asked, clearly confused.

“N-Nothing! I mean...” Kokichi pondered his options mentally before settling on the safest one. “See ya, Kiiboy!” He bolted off towards the cafeteria, with Kaito soon following after he gave Kiibo a small wave.

Kaito chuckled once he caught up with Kokichi, “Is it really that hard for you to not harass Kiibo?”

“ _Yes._ God I wanted to insult him so bad.” Kokichi confessed, surprisingly honest.

The two of them walked a little more before arriving at the dining hall, where Shuichi and Maki were waiting. Kirumi was also there, serving them food as diligently as always.

Kaito waved to them, “Hey guys! I hope you don’t mind, but I brought Kokichi with me!”

In response to seeing Kokichi, Maki scowled, while Shuichi just laughed a bit nervously. They sat down across from Maki and Shuichi, while Kirumi placed down a plate of mini sandwiches.

“I, uh, didn’t expect you two of all people to be hanging out together...” Shuichi stammered.

“Since when are you two friends?” Maki narrowed her eyes at the two of them.

A mixture of half-assed excuses came from both boys, equally frazzled in their attempts to cover up the truth. At least Kaito hid the remote in his pocket this time, so that it wasn’t visible. At least not to the others.

Kokichi, however, could clearly see the remote, only inches away from his hand. Screw trying to lie less... if he could grab that remote, he could say all the mean things that he wants! He waited until Kaito was adequately distracted, and then...

He carefully plucked the remote out of Kaito’s pocket and closed his fist around it. Kokichi grinned to himself, having successfully completed this operation.

“...What are you smiling about?” Maki directed her question at Kokichi, who in turn smiled even wider.

“Is the killer girl worried about me? How _adorable!_ ” Kaito searched his pocket for the remote but it was nowhere to be found. Kokichi smirked. “And here I was, thinking you had no heart!”

Checking his other pocket and doing a quick scan of the area around him, it didn’t take Kaito long to realize that the remote had been stolen.

“Looking for this?” Kokichi held the remote just out of Kaito’s reach, snickering when he tried but failed to grab it.

“Kokichi! Give that back!” The two bickered, ignoring Shuichi and Maki’s confused questions of what it was that Kokichi was holding.

“No can do, spaceman!” Kokichi stood up from the table, closing the remote in his fist again. “See ya!”

Before Kokichi could sprint off, Kaito stood up and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him towards him. Being considerably stronger, Kaito was able to force Kokichi’s hand open and grab the remote, switching it on as soon as possible.

“AH! GAHAHAHAHA NOOO!” Kokichi yelped as the shirt got back to work, tickling him with renewed vigor. “SHIHIHIHIT NAHAHAHAHA!”

“Ha! That’s what you deserve you little shit!” Kaito said proudly, holding the remote up in the air.

“Kaito...? What is that thing?” Shuichi asked, speaking more than enough for him and Maki, both of them bewildered and confused.

“Oh! This is a remote that Miu made! When you switch it on it tickles the crap outta Kokichi!”

“And you had it because...?”

“Miu wanted me to turn it on every time Kokichi lied or was being annoying...” he glanced at Kokichi, who was clutching at his stomach, doubled over with laughter. Kaito smirked when Kokichi’s knees buckled and he fell to the ground. “I’d say it’s working pretty well.”

“GAHAHAHAHAD MAHAHAKE IHIHIT STOHOHOP!” Kokichi practically screeched. “I’M SOHOHOREEHEE!!”

“Alright, that’s enough. I guess I should- oof!” As Kaito turned around he bumped into Kirumi, who was carrying a tray of drinks. A few glasses of water spilled onto his arm and on the remote, causing it to short-circuit.

“...Uh oh.”

“My apologies. I will fetch towels for the both of us. Excuse me.”

Kaito wasn’t even thinking about the water that was spilled on him. All he could focus on was...

“BWAHAHAHAHA FUHUHUHUCK EHEEHEEHEE!” Kokichi was kicking and squirming, flailing like a madman on the ground. The others watched in awe, too shocked to figure out what to do. Eventually, the tickling abruptly stopped, leaving Kokichi in a haze of shivers and after giggles.

Panting quite heavily, he stood up on shaky legs, muttering curse words under his breath.

“Gotta... f-find Miu... get me out of this thing...” Kokichi wobbled out of the cafeteria, off to get Miu to help him out of the shirt.

Meanwhile, Kaito, Shuichi and Maki continued their lunch, trying to ignore the spectacle they had just witnessed. Eventually, Kirumi returned with towels, and the trio went on with their day, completely forgetting about the incident.

**Author's Note:**

> more like this on my tumblr @dangan_fluff !!!!


End file.
